The Winchester Wolf
by Alexitonic
Summary: The Quileute tribe is dying out and most of them aren’t of Quileute Indian descent but they discovered a way to transform others into shifters like them. They need to complete the pack. What happens when they use a Winchester to do so?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The Quileute tribe is dying out and most of the aren't of Quileute Indian descent but they discovered a way to transform others into shifters like them. When they desperately need more to the pack, what happens when they chose one of the Winchesters? After Breaking Dawn and after Apocalypse ends. Won't involve the vampires probably because I don't really like them. I only like the werewolves and the idea of them so I'm borrowing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Supernatural, or anything else you recognize.

A/N: This is an idea that has been in my head for months and decided to play with it. I'm not actually that big of a Twilight fan but I like the idea of a Winchester being something related to the shifters (and possibly imprinting?). There will be completely different people for the pack and Jacob or the vampires may or may not come into the story, but it's further in the future(maybe thirty years since Breaking Dawn) so maybe Jacob's dead. I also realize in one of the season five episodes of Supernatural it makes a reference to Twilight making this fic seem ridiculous, pretend it didn't happen. Anyways reviews would be awesome so tell me what you think! Should I continue or what?

So I'll stop talking your ear off now. Voila!

Chapter 1:

"Dude, I'm telling you, you made a wrong turn!" an aggravated Sam Winchester said to his obnoxious older brother Dean.

"Shut up. I'll go where ever I damn well please," Dean replied, even though he was pretty sure he made a wrong turn too. Things between the brothers were still tough since the apocalypse. Even though they killed the devil, Dean still had trust issues with Sam and Dean was still different from hell and it bothered Sam although he brought it up as little as possible.

"I have the map Dean! Just turn around."

"Not happening," Dean said stubbornly. After a few more minutes of driving and bickering they drove by a sign that said City of Forks population 3,175. "Ha! Told you. I'm always right."

"Yeah. Always right," Sam mumbled.

After they drove through town they went to the police station with their fake ids handy. They went in to the front desk and told the secretary they were from the Fish and Wildlife Services. She led them to the office where the recently promoted Police Chief was, due to the fact the older police chief Charlie Swan passing away of old age.

"Hello Chief, I'm Sam Brown and this is Dean Wayne from the Fish and Wildlife services," Sam said while refraining from shaking his head at Dean's chosen alias. "We're here to ask you about the large bears that have been sighted."

"Oh, yeah hi. Sorry forgot you were coming. Things have been crazy around here lately," the man said shaking his head. "Oh, I'm Chief Withers, but you can call me Bill if you like."

"Hi Bill," Dean said stepping into the conversation. "So the bears..."

"Oh right. The bears," Bill said, obviously distracted. "Well I hear they're more like giant wolves but that doesn't matter so..."

Sam noticing how distracted Bill was asked "Is something bothering you?"

Bill looked up in surprise like he hadn't expected Sam to ask that. "Well uh, my little brother went missing last week so I guess so," he said shrugging it off to make it seem like nothing.

"Does this have to do with things being crazy around here?" Dean asked remembering what he said earlier.

"Yeah. People all around have been disappearing. I guess it's like a kidnapper or something."

"You guess?" Dean said. Wasn't this guy supposed to be police chief?

"Have there been any patterns or anything that connects these people to one another?" Sam asked ignoring his brother.

"No," Bill replied with a sigh. "There isn't even any evidence of abduction. Most of these people have nothing in common. My brother was in town visiting from college. One guy was a logger. There was one girl and she worked at a bar in La Push."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "You think we can have the names?"

* * *

"These people aren't connected at all," Sam said closing his laptop.

"Maybe that's because the wolf bear things have to do with the disappearances," Dean said feeling pretty proud of himself for stating the obvious.

"No, really?" Sam said sarcastically. " They aren't werewolves, because werewolves would just rip their hearts out and leave them. But this is definitely something supernatural."

"Then what the hell are they?" Dean asked. Sam shrugged. "Well I say we go drive around town and see if wee can spot one of these bear-wolves. Ha. Bear-wolves," Dean said laughing at his own joke. Sam stared at him like he was retarded. "Bear-wolves. You know, were wolves, bear-wolves. Eh," he said waving his hand. They went out and got in the Impala.

After driving around for about an hour, they finally saw something rustling in the woods. Dean pulled his baby over and went with Sam to check it out.

They walked through the trees and entered a clearing. "Well this is crappy," Dean said and just then they saw a big brown blur.

"Was that what I think it was?" Sam asked.

"Sam, run!" Dean said and they both took off at a sprint towards where the impala was parked while shooting towards whatever was coming after them.

Suddenly Dean tripped. "Dean!" Sam yelled coming towards him. The last thing Dean felt before falling into unconsciousness was white, hot pain in his right shoulder, like something was digging it's teeth into him...

_Reviews if you want to see what happens to Dean, even if it's pretty obvious. Continue, or not continue? _


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: The Quileute tribe is dying out and most of them aren't of Quileute Indian descent but they discovered a way to transform others into shifters like them. When they desperately need more to the pack, what happens when they chose one of the Winchesters? After Breaking Dawn and after Apocalypse ends. Won't involve the vampires probably because I don't really like them. I only like the werewolves and the idea of them so I'm borrowing it.

Disclaimer: if I owned either I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction, I'd be making millions.

Important A/N: I realize now (thanks to_ Dark-Supernatural-Angel_) that I didn't make the time lines very clear. It is about thirty years after Breaking Dawn and in Supernatural it takes place after Lucifer was killed, so roughly three years (I figure the Winchester are awesome so it only took them maybe more than one year to ice the devil). I know that if it was thirty years after Breaking Dawn it would be 2029 or something but in my twisted mind, it all works out so try not to let the times bother you too much.

Thank you _very _much for your reviews _Dark-Supernatural-Angel_ and _Science Queen, _your reviews mean A LOT. Obviously, because I'm posting another chapter in less than twenty four hours. (Also I just watched a very heart wrenching movie and even though I was cracking cynical jokes whenever it started to get sad, I still need something to cheer me up.)

SO without further ado, the next chapter!

Chapter 2:

Dean opened his eyes and quickly closed them again when the sunlight hit them. He was on a soft-ish surface. A bed? No. It wasn't a bed, there was a back to it. A couch? Yes. A couch. Why was he on a couch? What happened... oh yeah. _Brown blurs... Running... pain... _he had been attacked by the bear-wolves! Dean stood up quickly, only to fall back down.

He looked up from the floor, and there were a few people in the room watching him. There was a guy with striking blue-green eyes and long blond hair. There was also a guy next to him who looked about eighteen or nineteen with brown hair. The blond one is the one who approached Dean.

He started walking towards Dean and Dean tried to throw a punch at him, only making him more dizzy so he fell again. The guy laughed and stuck out a hand to help him up. Dean glared at him and pulled himself up to the couch again. The guy was still smirking when he said "Having some trouble there?"

Dean, being Dean, tried to get up to hit him but the guy just pushed him back down. _Stupid blondy... _Dean thought, angry at having been overpowered by someone.

"Don't worry man it'll wear off after a while," blondy said having noticed how angry Dean looked. Dean tried to remember anything about this guy but couldn't. But he remembered something else... _Sam... _

Dean looked around the room frantically. "Where's Sam?" he asked the guy, ready to try to fight him again.

"Don't worry dude. We just knocked him out so he wouldn't try to hurt us. He's in the back room," he said gesturing with his head behind him. "He's fine."

"What do you mean? Why'd you knock him out?" Dean asked in the most authoritative voice he could muster up.

"Chill out dude. We only needed to get to you."

"What the hell do you mean?" Dean asked, again trying to sound intimidating. It wasn't working very well.

"I guess I should explain," he said. Dean nodded. "Alright. We needed someone to finish our pack. And we saw you driving around town today, so we figured you would be perfect."

"Pack of what?" Dean asked still unsuccessfully sounding menacing.

"Wolves."

"Wait, you're the bear-wolves!?"

Blondy and the other guy in the room laughed at this. "Yeah, whatever that means. I guess I should try to explain better. I'm Avery and this is Shane," he said gesturing to the other guy in the room. "You know what were wolves are, yeah?" Dean nodded. "We're like them, except we change into wolves whenever we want, and don't go all crazy like in all those stories. We just transform into wolves." Avery continued explaining the Quileute legends to Dean, then began telling him why they needed more in the pack.

"Things started getting crazy about twenty or so years ago for the older pack members. They started getting killed by people who thought they were evil, or some crap like that. Thought they were hurtin' people."

"Hunters?" Dean asked.

Avery nodded. "They still won't leave us alone. But anyways, the last one of us knew there wasn't much of a chance of Quileute people surviving, so he started finding ways to turn people. Seth Clearwater, I think he was. He started doin' these experiments with his blood and stuff. I guess he had some friend who was a doctor that helped him mutate the wolf gene or whatever. Anyways, he was gettin' old and everyone was dead but him and his sister. So him and his sister started taking people and turnin' em, and told them to keep turning people until they had enough for good-sized pack. Problem was, these hunters kept sendin' they're friends and they still kept killin' us off. So we still can't manage to keep a good sized group of us, but we knew you were asking weird questions so we knew you were a hunter. We figure if we turned you and you can show them we ain't hurtin' nobody, they'll leave us alone."

"Wait, you mean you turned me?" Dean asked.

"Yep," Avery replied. "You're one of the pack," he said with a smirk that made Dean wish he wasn't so damn dizzy so he could beat the living hell out of this guy.

Dean looked at his shoulder. There was no bite mark. "How?"

"Just because there ain't a bite mark doesn't mean you weren't bitten," Avery said when he saw Dean looking at his shoulder. "You heal faster now."

Dean was in shock. _Me.. A were wolf? We hunt these things! Hell, I've killed plenty of them, Sammy too! _"I thought you had to mutate the blood first?" he asked.

"I had to put some of my blood in my mouth after it was mutated so it was easier."

Dean shuddered at the thought of this guys DNA inside him. "Why not use a needle?" he asked.

Avery shrugged. "We could have but it wouldn't have gotten enough blood in ya. And it was easier to stop you, just tackling you and rippin' your skin off," he said smiling. "We did actually, after you were knocked out and we got you back here." He held up a syringe.

Dean REALLY wanted to kill him right now. "Why didn't you change Sam?" he asked, wanting to find out as much as possible before planning this guy's death.

"You looked more like the shoot first ask question later type. The kind that wouldn't hear us out before killin' us. So we turned you into what you've learned to hate," Avery said smirking. "Now you might be the hunted."

Dean clenched his teeth, refraining from getting up knowing he'd regret it. "Where's Sam," Dean asked through clenched teeth.

"Through there," Avery said pointing towards a door behind where Dean was sitting.

Time to hear what Sam had to say about this.

_Review if you wanna see how Sam reacts and how Dean starts to deal with being what he's been taught to hate. _

_Or just review because you love me? Didn't think so. Well let me know who you think the doctor that helped Seth out was xD (even if it's pretty obvious to anyone who thinks about it.)_


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: The Quileute tribe is dying out and most of them aren't of Quileute Indian descent but they discovered a way to transform others into shifters like them. When they desperately need more to the pack, what happens when they chose one of the Winchesters? 30ish years after Breaking Dawn and 3ish years after Apocalypse ends.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews they mean a lot to me.

Also, I'm posting a list of the pack on my profile so if you have trouble remembering them (like I do) look at my profile :). I know that in the books/movie the pack is mostly younger people like Jacob who is 16-ish an the time he starts changing, but in Alexis-land that doesn't matter, meaning they can be any age in this fic.

Chapter 3:

Dean walked around the couch and into the room Avery pointed to. He went in and saw Sam sitting on a bed talking and laughing with a tall blond girl. "Sam," Dean said.

Both Sam and the girl looked up in surprise. "Oh, hi Dean," Sam said, his gaze returning to the girl.

"Sam, ya think I could have a minute?" Dean asked wondering who the hell this chick was.

"Oh, sorry I'll leave you two alone. By the way, I'm Marie," the girl said sticking her hand out. When Dean didn't take it she turned red and turned to Sam and said "I'll see you later." Sam smiled and nodded as she left the room.

"So, uh what's up?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head. "You're not gonna believe this man, I'm not even sure I do-" Dean said, Sam cutting him off.

"Yeah, you're one of the bear-wolf things. They told me while you were out," Sam said acting like this was nothing.

Dean stared at him for a minute. "Seriously? Am I the only one that thinks it's a big deal that I am now what we hunt?"

Sam looked up at him. "No you're not. They aren't bad, people just hunt them because-"

"Yes I know that, they told me too. But I'm a friggin' werewolf! We've killed plenty of these things!" Dean said sitting on the bed next to Sam sighing.

"Dude, you heard what they told you they're supposed to be protectors or whatever," Sam pointed out.

"What is with you?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. "What do you mean?

"I mean I come in here and you're perfectly okay with the fact that I'm a monster? And you were talking to that chick- hell she's probably one of them!"

"She is. And you're not a monster. You don't turn on the full moon and you can control it," Sam said, still acting like this was nothing and it was driving Dean insane.

"So what!? I still- wait did you say she is?"

"Yep."

"So what, you're into wolf chicks now?" Dean said cursing himself for it after remembering Madison.

"Not exactly. She- never mind I'm sure they'll explain it to you. And you're not a monster. You'll just take some time to adjust I bet," Sam said.

Dean sighed again and looked at Sam. "So what now?"

Sam chuckled. "Well if you haven't been paying attention, you're part of the 'pack'. I'm pretty sure that means you have to stay put."

"I don't want to stay put," Dean pouted. "What are you going to do? You're staying too right?"

Sam nodded and said, "I kind of have to." Dean wondered what that meant.

He was about to ask when the brown haired kid walked in. "Come on Dean," he said. Dean stared at him. "Time to meet the pack."

* * *

Sam and Dean walked back out to the room Dean had woke up in and saw that there were seven people in the room including Avery and Shane. They were all sitting around eating pizza.

"Isn't it morning?" Dean asked.

"No, it's like six at night. You were out for a while," Sam said.

They stepped in the room and some short, burly guy asked "Who the hell are these guys?" All eyes went on Sam and Dean. Including Marie's, who smiled at Sam.

Another guy with short black hair looked up and said, "This is the new guy and his brother numb nuts. You would have known that, had you been listening to ANYthing."

"Shut up Tristian,"the shorter guy said.

"How about both of you shut up?" Avery said. "Alright Dean. Time to introduce you to the pack. You already know Shane and Marie, but this is Tristian," he said pointing to the guy with short black hair- short like a buzz cut short. "This is Ricky," he said pointing to the short burly man. "This freak is Ron," he gestured to a guy with greasy black hair pulled back in a pony tail who sighed. "And this is Nick," he finished pointing to a tattooed guy with black hair that came down to his eyes. "There's a couple more but they're probably around here somewhere."

Dean and Sam ate pizza, Sam talking to Marie the whole time and Dean spacing out. After everyone was done eating pizza (a couple hours later, Dean found his appetite even larger than before now that he was part wolf), everyone sat down and watched a movie.

Avery walked over to Dean and said "After the injection you're probably still pretty tired." Dean nodded. "You can go back into that room your brother was in earlier," he said getting up and leaving Dean.

Dean looked around and saw Sam sitting on the couch with Marie completely neglecting the movie. They were just... staring. At each other. _Weird. I have to find out what's going on with him. _Dean yawned. _Maybe tomorrow... _He went into the room and collapsed on the bed. He slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming about bear-wolves and pie.

_Review? Next chapter Dean finds out why Sam's being so weird and learn's that the bear-wolves are pedophiles :). _


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: The Quileute tribe is dying out and most of them aren't of Quileute Indian descent but they discovered a way to transform others into shifters like them. When they desperately need more to the pack, what happens when they chose one of the Winchesters? After Breaking Dawn and after Apocalypse ends. There is a chance of the vamps/Jacob and Reneesme being in the story because I've thought about it more. MAYBE.I only like the werewolves and the idea of them so I'm borrowing it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews. It's like my birthday everyday! It's not, but wouldn't that be cool?

Chapter 4:

Dean came out of the bedroom and went into the living room where he found Sam asleep on the couch with Marie. _That's it _Dean thought as he went through the living room to find the kitchen. He saw Avery in there sitting on the counter talking to Nick.

"Lookin' for somethin'?" Avery asked.

"A bucket," Dean said. Avery chuckled and got into a cupboard under the counter and started filling it up with water. Then he handed it to Dean. "Thanks." Dean walked back into the living room and emptied the bucket on Sam and Marie's heads.

They both jumped awake, Marie falling off the couch and Sam sitting straight up. He looked around and his eyes landed on Dean. "Dude, what the hell?!" he said.

"You want to tell me why whenever I've seen you you're with her?" Dean said pointing to Marie who was now standing up.

"Yes. Just get me a towel."

* * *

"She what?!" Dean asked for the fourth time. The two were sitting on the couch that wasn't wet.

"How many times do I have to say it? _Imprinted,_" Sam said, now even more annoyed from his wake up call and the fact that Dean can't seem to understand.

"That's crazy!" Dean said. "She just saw you and decided you were going to be together? That's crazy!"

"No, Dean not-ugh. You are impossible you know that?" Sam said. He kept quiet letting the prospect of imprinting sink in.

After a few moments Dean said something. "Does everyone do that? I mean of us bear-wolf things?" he asked Avery who was drying up the other couch with a towel.

He shrugged. "You might. And seriously, bear-wolves?" he added smirking.

Dean nodded, "You got a better name?" Avery shrugged again. "That's what I thought."

Dean looked up as two teenage boys entered the room. One was tall and skinny wearing just a white t shirt and jeans, the other was shorter and more muscled wearing a football jersey and shorts. "Where have you two been?" Avery asked.

The tall skinny one said "I was with Jordan."

"Where were you?" he asked the other boy.

"I was, uh..." he said dumbly.

"He was with some cheerleader," the other boy said earning a punch on the arm.

"Knock it off. Dean, this is Aj," Avery said pointing to the skinny kid. "And this is Preston," he said pointing to the boy in the jersey. Both boys nodded towards Dean. Dean waved childishly. "How's Jordan?" Avery asked.

"She's good," Aj said. "Yesterday was her sixth birthday."

"Nice," Avery replied and the two boys walked through the living room and out the back door.

"Who's Jordan?" Dean asked.

"She's Aj's... imprintee," Avery replied having found the right word.

Dean was silent for a moment. "He said it was her sixth birthday." Avery nodded. "And he... imprinted on her?"

"We don't age until we stop shifting so it works out," Avery said.

"You guys are pedophiles?" Dean asked.

Avery laughed and said, "It's not that kind of relationship yet." Dean stared at him.

"Does everyone imprint someone younger than them?" Dean asked.

"No. Marie is younger than Sam."

"Will I imprint on someone younger than me? Like **really **younger than me?" Dean asked.

Avery shrugged and answered, "It's a good chance, yeah."

Dean turned to Sam and said, "If I imprint on someone younger than eighteen, you have to kill me."

"Whatever man," Sam said laughing.

* * *

It had been a week since he got turned into a bear-wolf when he saw her. She was a small, brown haired, blue eyed little girl. She wasn't a little girl, she had to have been a teenager, but still.

Dean couldn't take his eyes off her. He was parked in the impala waiting for Sam to come out of the store, and there she was. She was pushing a cart throughout the parking lot to what Dean assumed to be her mom's car, that was parked right next to Dean's. She saw him looking at her and smiled at him. Dean felt his face get hot like he was blushing.

What was wrong with him?

He saw Sam walking towards the car. He looked back at the girl who was helping her mom put groceries in the car, a blue Kia Forte. The girl was wearing a white sweatshirt , jeans, and converse. He also noted when she smiled at him that she had braces.

"Dean!" Sam yelled from the passenger seat making Dean jump.

"What?!" Dean asked.

"What's your problem? You didn't even notice me get in the car. Dean? Dean!" Dean was not paying attention again.

The girl got in the car and the car drove away. Dean had to fight the strong urge to follow it. What the hell?

Then he realized it. _Oh SHIT._

"Sam?"

"Yeah Dean?"

Dean handed Sam a gun that was sitting next to him on the seat of the Impala. "Make it fast."

_Reviews?? Next Chapter Dean meets his imprintee. I'll probably update tomorrow or maybe later because I'm sickish and feel like crap. Reviews always make me better though:)_


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: The Quileute tribe is dying out and most of them aren't of Quileute Indian descent but they discovered a way to transform others into shifters like them. When they desperately need more to the pack, what happens when they chose one of the Winchesters? After Breaking Dawn and 3ish after Apocalypse ends.

Disclaimer: I only own my computer the Twilight books and a television on which I watch Supernatural.

A/N: Thank you so very much for all the reviews they make me SO happy. I'm a little nervous about what you all will think about Dean's imprintee and how he meets her. I have this image in my mind of Dean and a teenager who is cynical about school and the people there, makes Dean take her shopping, and always has one of her annoying friends with her. I just thought that would be funny. You won't see much of her this chapter but she'll be one of the central topics of next chapter. So tell me what you think of her so far (And her mom's reaction!).

Also I decided I really need Bobby in this story. So he'll be showing up soon when he finds out what happened to Dean. Which will be soon-ish.

All right, you can read the story now :)

Chapter 5:

Dean, Avery, Nick and Aj were sitting in the living room of the house _**(A/n: I decided this**_ _**is Avery's house if you haven't figured it out) **_looking at Aj's high school year book. They were trying to find out who the girl Dean imprinted on is.

"Her?" Aj asked.

"No," Dean replied.

Aj pointed to another girl and asked, "Her?"

"No." Dean had told Avery that he had imprinted and after unsuccessfully trying to get Sam (who didn't stop laughing until Dean made him leave the room) to kill him they decided it would be a good idea to find this girl.

"Her?"

"No."

Dean said she looked about fourteen or fifteen so Avery had made Aj get a yearbook and now they were trying to identify mystery girl.

"Her?" Aj said pointing to a photo of a girl with brown hair slightly past her shoulders, blue eyes and braces.

"Yes!!" Dean said practically jumping out of his seat making Avery smirk and Nick chuckle.

"Really? Wow," Aj said.

"What? Do you know her?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, she's really nice. Well only to people who aren't all that cool."

"Explains why she's nice to you," Preston said walking into the house. "Who?"

"Alannah Matthews," Aj mumbled obviously disappointed to have Preston in the room.

"Who?" Aj pointed to the picture. "Oh, that girls weird. She's the chick that hit Ashley Marks in the face with the math book?"

"That was two years ago. Will anyone ever forget that?" Aj asked.

"Probably not," Preston replied shrugging.

"Where does she live?" Dean asked wanting to meet her.

"Let's find out," Aj said getting his laptop out of his bag.

* * *

Dean sat in his beloved car in front of the address Aj had given him.

Like he had been the past fifteen minutes. Or was it twenty? He wasn't paying attention.

What does he say? How will she react? Why couldn't Avery or someone who has done this come with him? _Calm down Dean, it's just a little girl. _Just a little girl he happened to imprint on. _Dammit! _He looked back at the house. The car he saw at the store was in the driveway.

_Here goes nothin'._

* * *

"You _What?_" Janice Matthews asked Dean, who was sitting in the chair across from her and her daughter. He had just told her about shifting, and sometimes those who shift into bear-wolves (the word he used) imprint on people. And sometimes those people are daughters. And in this case it was a daughter- hers.

Janice Matthews is a very protective, fierce mother. She will stop at nothing to ensure her daughter's safety. Janice, having lost her husband two years ago, is also paranoid about losing anyone she loves. Anyone who might make that happen is not allowed near her or her daughter. Any person that inflicts harm, physical or emotional, upon her daughter will be severely dealt with.

And she had a feeling Dean Winchester was about to get dealt with.

Dean shifted in his seat. "I, uh, imprinted her," Dean mumbled. When Dean got the courage to knock and the door and speak to her and her daughter, Janice had seemed like a nice enough woman. She smiled, offered him something to drink, and politely asked what this conversation was regarding. But when the conversation turned towards imprinting on people's daughters, she got scary. When it turned towards Alannah, she was downright fierce.

So Dean, already nervous of what Alannah would think of him was facing her crazy-ass mother. He was going to strangle Avery when he got back. And Nick. And Aj. And Sam! _Those ass wholes!_

"Who gave you permission to imprint on my daughter? Huh? Cuz' Ii sure didn't!" Janice yelled in Dean's face making him jump. He started to answer but she cut him off. "You get out of my house and stay away from my daughter!"

Dean was starting to argue when the doorbell rang. Janice glared towards the door, then at Dean. When the doorbell rang again she glared at Dean and said, "Now's a good time for you to leave."

Dean took a deep breath and shook his head. "Nope. Answer the door we'll finish talking after." He thought she was going to hurt him, but the doorbell rang yet again and she went towards the door.

Dean let the breath he was holding out. He looked around the room and stopped when his eyes landed on Alannah.She was wearing a checkered black and white hoodie that was unzipped revealing a t shirt that said "if you think I'm crazy you should meet my mother." _Damn straight _Dean thought.

He looked back up to her face and saw her staring at him. After a few moments of akward silence it was getting too weird for him. "Hi," he said shyly. Seriously, since when is he shy?

"Hi," she said back in an angelic voice. _That's weird _Dean thought but shrugged it off. They sat there a few more moments and she said, "I believe you."

"What?" Dean asked not sure he was hearing right.

"I believe you. About turning into a wolf."

"Um.. Why?"

"I went camping with my friend Mandy a couple weeks ago and saw something that looked like a wolf, but big like a bear," she said seriously. "That was one of the things you are, right?"

"Uh, yeah," He replied, still having a hard time finding his voice both because he was nervous, afraid of the crazy mother and worried that said crazy mother will not allow him to be around Alannah. If it was hard to be away while he was just trying to find out who she was, he didn't want to think about if he was never allowed to see her again. _This being said about a fifteen year old. I'm going to hell. Again. _

After a few minutes of Dean and Alannah staring at each other (which was creepy to Dean, yet oddly comforting) Janice walked in with Avery and Nick. She had a defeated look on her face and Dean hoped that they had done a better job of explaining to her.

"Hey, Dean," Avery said smirking. Dean looked from Avery to Janice. "Oh, we got it all figured out," he added when he saw Dean's unsure expression.

Dean nodded and stood up. "So, I guess I'll talk to you later?" Dean asked, his unsure smile still in place.

"I guess so," she said leaving the room, still with a look of defeat.

"Actually," Avery started with a mischievous smirk, "I was thinkin' you two could get to know each other."

Dean was about to say no because he figured he'd pushed Alannah's mother enough for one day when Alannah said "That's an awesome idea!" and grabbed Dean's hand pulling him towards the stairs.

_Reviews? Tell me how I did with Dean being all nervous and Janice being a crazy bitch. You get to see Alannah and Dean interact more next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: The Quileute tribe is dying out and most of them aren't of Quileute Indian descent but they discovered a way to transform others into shifters like them. When they desperately need more to the pack, what happens when they chose one of the Winchesters? After Breaking Dawn and 3ish after Apocalypse ends.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews story alerts and favorites. They make me so happy:). I'm sick and feel like crap so this chapter might be shorter but I'll try to make it at least one thousand words (my personal unwritten rule for each chapter in this story).

So, tell me how you like Alannah because this chapter is about her and Dean and her crazy ass mom.

Chapter 6:

Dean sat on the bed in the small room Alannah had lead him to up the stairs. Looking around the room he saw posters of Paramore, Fall out Boy and Pink. Dean also noticed that there were movie posters for "Batman", "Role Models", and "I love you Man".

Alannah sat on a chair that was at the desk and said, "You get a free poster with every rental at Videos and More."

Dean looked over at er and nodded. He continued looking around the room and saw multiple photos taped up around the room, most of them with Alannah and a blond girl who seemed to be making a funny face in each of them. On the desk was an old computer with a busted up looking printer hooked up to it. The mominto of the computer had a screensaver wish stars flying around the screen.

"So," Dean began, not really knowing what to talk. "Uh, how is... school?"

Alannah looked at him with an expression that said 'Seriously, you're asking me about school?' But all she said was, "It's fine."

Dean nodded. "Cool..."

Dean looked around the room again and saw a tv with a super Nintendo plugged into it. He thought about when him and Sam used to play one of those things at Bobby's house, Dean constantly kicking Sam's ass at it and Sam always whining about it.

Alannah saw him looking and said, "Wanna play?"

* * *

An hour and a half later Dean and Alannah were still playing Super Mario and talking about whatever random thoughts crossed their minds like how Mario always is the one that gets Peach and Dean wondered who Luigi hooked up with. Alannah told him probably Princess Daisy. Dean didn't know who that was, and Alannah just told him some other hooker Peach hangs out with.

After that conversation, Alannah had a question.

"So, do all you guys imprint on minors?" Alannah asked Dean.

"I guess it's pretty common or something. This other dude imprinted on a six year old. Aj or something. He went to your school, do you know him?" Dean asked.

"I didn't know him, know him but I talked to him sometimes in history class. I didn't know he was one of those..."

"Bear-wolves," Dean said.

"Yeah, those. I thought he just ran away or something. Everyone had their own versions of what happened to the people that disappeared. The most popular one was that he ran away."

"Hm," Dean said in reply. "How did you do that?" Dean asked when Alannah went behind the black part in the game and got Mario a whistle.

"You hold this in and run..." she said showing him.

"Ooh."

They continued playing when Janice came up the stairs and told Alannah it was time to eat and that Dean could stay if he wanted, although Dean got the feeling he was only invited to stay because of something Avery had said to Janice. He shrugged it off and followed Alannah down the stairs.

The table Dean had been talking to Janice and Alannah at before was now made with two places.

When Janice walked back into the room she saw that Alannah had made Dean a place to eat next to where she usually sat and they were sitting together, talking and laughing. Janice wondered if what that man said was true, that Dean wouldn't be able to function if Alannah was away from him for too long. _Would serve him right, _Janice thought. She began weighing her options, because even if this was true her daughter was not going to be condemned to a life with a man old enough to be her father! Janice herself is only a few years older than Dean. She could just take Alannah and leave, drive as far as she could and find someplace else to live. The man that had called himself Avery said that if she tried to leave they would find her, and she did not like that she was threatened. She could go to the police, but what good would that do? Those men were obviously not afraid of her, only Dean was and now that seemed to had worn off. she decided to go with her first idea, take Alannah and drive somewhere far away.

Janice went and sat at her place at the table after having served dinner, spaghetti and meatballs. She watched her daughter and this man interact while secretly thinking of where she might chose for her and her daughter to live.

_Reviews?? Sorry it's so short I'll make a longer update next chapter when Janice attempts to leave. Tell me what you think please!_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated like I normally have, I was sick and then I had a ton of schoolwork to catch up on. Thank everyone for the reviews and alerts, I hope you like this next chapter (a subtle way of asking you to review xD).

So, read on!

Chapter 7:

It had been a month since Dean became a bear-wolf now. Dean would be with the pack during the days, taking care of any problems that had arisen like other supernatural beings (like a wendigo in Forks, evil vampires in La Push, and a poltergeist in Forks high school). When Avery said that this is the type of things the pack protected the area from, Dean was happy to be doing something familiar and found it easier to get around in his wolf form.

When Dean wasn't with the pack or with Sam, he was with Alannah. Every day when school was out Dean would pick Alannah up from school and they would go to her house and just hang out. On the weekends when he wasn't busy he would take her places like the movies or they would drive to Seattle. Alannah loved the space needle, so they went there often. Whenever someone saw Dean with Alannah they would think he was her father, and although it made Dean feel like a pervert Alannah thought it was the funniest thing in the world and would call him 'Daddy' just to irritate him.

The only person who wasn't happy with this arrangement was Janice. Whenever Dean came over she ignored him or was extremely impolite, intentionally bumping into him, speaking to him rudely or just being an outright bitch.

Janice had kept with her idea of taking Alannah somewhere and had been strategically planning her escape. She had set up a plan to go to her fathers house in South Dakota. Janice wasn't particularly close with her father, for she lived with her mother growing up and had also taking her name.

From what she heard was when her father found out her mother was pregnant her father started talking about demons and ghosts and trying to get her mother to where all these 'anti-possession charms'. Janice's mother always told her not to have harsh feelings for her father, that he was still upset from his wife dying at the time she was born. Janice's mother was his wive's closest friend, and they used each other for comfort resulting in the birth of Janice.

Janice used to see her father about once a year and he kept in contact with her, always checking to see how his granddaughter was. Janice knew that her father was the one she should contact regarding this problem, because she remembered when she was four-and-a -half years old and her father was trying to convince her mother his wife had died because she was possessed by a demon. She figured if it came to the point where she had to tell him exactly who was stalking his granddaughter he was the one who would believe her. All he knew now was that there was a man stalking Alannah and Janice needed somewhere to go.

Today was the day Janice was going to leave. Janice told Dean that she had a family member a couple states over who needed to be taken care of because she was terminally ill and in her last few days. She told him it was her sister Lucy, who does not exist as Janice is an only child.

"Have fun with your aunt," Dean said while leaving before Alannah and Janice hit the road.

"Wha-?" Alannah started when her mother cut her off.

"Bye, Dean. We need to be leaving now."

When Janice and Alannah were in the car and on their way to South Dakota, Alannah asked where they were going.

Janice pondered this, and finally said, "We are going to get you away from _him_."

"What are you talking about?" Alannah said, panicking at the thought of never seeing Dean again.

"You're fifteen years old. Dean is in his thirties and you are not going to be condemned to live your life with him. It's not right."

Alannah and her mom argued the rest of the night until Janice had had it. Alannah reluctantly gave up and fell asleep in the passenger seat.

* * *

Dean was freaking out. Alannah wasn't answering her phone. Neither was Janice. It had been almost a week since they left, and Alannah had promised to call him at least once every day.

"They're probably just busy," Sam said, though he highly doubted it.

"No. Alannah said she'd call. Something is wrong," Dean said pacing back and forth like he had been the past two hours.

"Try again in an hour," Sam suggested.

"You said that yesterday!" Dean yelled not missing a beat in his frantic pacing.

"Well maybe-" Sam began as his phone started ringing.

Sam looked at the caller id. "It's Bobby," he told Dean who was still pacing.

"Great," Dean said, not really caring.

"Hey, Bobby. What's up?" Sam said when he answered the phone.

"_How come you idjits haven't called me?"_

Sam could hear the anger in his voice. "We've had a lot going on," Sam replied.

"_Enough going on not to call me? Oh, I get it. Ya use my help to stop the apocalypse, leave, and not call? Is that all I'm good for?"_

"No, no, of course not."

Bobby sighed. _"Good. That was startin' to sound like a breakup call."_

Sam chuckled. _"So what happened?" _Bobby asked.

Sam told Bobby all about coming to Washington, finding the bear-wolves (Sam had taken to calling them that as well) and how Dean was now freaking out about his imprintee going missing.

Sam heard voices in the background. Bobby came back on the line and said _"Sorry, kid. I gotta go take care of some things. I'll ask around if anyone's been found that was taken by a demon lately. If I see anything I'll call you. And you better answer this time."_

"Will do Bobby. Bye."

* * *

Bobby sat the phone down on the table, thinking about all these boys had been through, and this to top it all off. Shaking his head Bobby rolled his wheelchair into the living room where his guests sat watching tv.

"Hey grampa?" a girls voice said.

"Yes sweetie?" Bobby asked his only granddaughter.

"Can I have something to eat?"

"Of course you can. You can have whatever you like, Alannah."

_Review?? How many of you saw that coming?_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: ... I really have nothing to say... for once lol... except I love you all! Not in a creepy way... but yeah... not yeah, its creepy but yeah, yeah. Yeah. I'm confusing myself whatever! Actually, wait I do have something to say. I'm like catatonic from sleep deprivation right now so I'm just trying to get something out tonight. So it MAY suck just a little.

Chapter 8:

Dean trudged through the large puddle, letting the water soak his fur. He walked towards the trees and into the woods where he had been hanging out lately. Alannah was still missing and Dean was not functioning without her. He'd barely eaten, he hadn't slept- only when he involuntarily passed out- he wasn't... him.

He continued through the dark and dreary forest until he came upon a clearing. The same clearing he had been when he was changed.

He plopped down right in the middle of the large natural circle of trees.

Listening to the sounds of the forest, he heard some of the pack's thoughts that were in their wolf form.

_I wonder what Shelly's doing today-Preston_

_She's so adorable, she thinks it's the funniest thing when I'm in wolf form-Aj _

_I wonder why I have to come get the jerk. This is stupid, it's not like she was anything special just some kid- Ricky._

Dean's ears perked up. He knew Ricky was thinking about him, and he was talking about Alannah._ She is to special. _

Dean turned around and saw Ricky- an ugly shit colored wolf that was short and fat- approaching him.

Dean let out a snarl.

_Come on, loser. I gotta take you home now.-Ricky_

Dean quietly growled this time. He knew this was just Ricky being Ricky. But he needed something- someone to take his anger out on.

_Don't go all tough on me I just follow the orders. Lets go.-Ricky_

_I'm not going anywhere.-Dean_

Ricky rolled his eyes. _Yeah, we get it boo hoo your little pedophile relationship didn't work out. Who cares, there's tons of hotter chicks out there.- Ricky_

Dean full-on growled this time. He knew Ricky hadn't imprinted so he didn't understand how Dean could be so miserable, but still, what a bastard!

_Oh, shut up. Come on._ _-Ricky_

Ricky nudged Dean's side with his nose trying to push him towards the way back to Avery's house.

And that was just enough of a nudge to nudge Dean into ass kicking mode.

Dean snarled and swung around, clamping his jaw around Ricky's neck.

Ricky yelped and squirmed trying to get away, but Dean just had to firm of a grasp.

_Oh, crap! -Nick. _Dean hadn't known Nick was in wolf form.

Ricky swung around while Dean was distracted and dug his teeth into Dean's leg, because that was as high as he could reach without straining his now sore neck.

Dean yanked his leg away and pounced on Ricky, who was stumbling from being pulled so violently.

Dean saw Ricky looking behind Dean who was preoccupied with trying to rip Ricky's throat out.

Nick gently closed his mouth on the backside of Dean's neck, like a cat would to a kitten. He tugged on Dean, but Dean shook him off and kept ripping at Ricky.

Dean heard three other wolves coming, Avery, Tristian, and Ron. He knew this because he was hearing their loud thoughts in which they were all telling him to get off of Ricky.

Ricky flipped over on his back, hitting Dean in the face with his paws. This caught Dean off guard enough so Tristian and Nick could hold him down. He could hear Avery mentally shouting orders at Ricky.

Dean felt his eyelids drooping. _Dammit now is not the time _he thought. He tried to keep is eyes open longer, but he felt himself succumbing, the exhaustion catching up with him again.

* * *

Dean opened his eyes, peering against the light from the open window.

He stood up and walked towards the voices he was hearing from the kitchen. When he got there he saw Avery, Nick, Shane and Sam sitting at the table.

All eyes went on Dean when as he entered the room.

Sam tried to smile at his brother who was obviously in pain. Dean had lost weight, was pale and hard dark circles around his eyes. He tried to imagine what Dean must be going through. He shuddered as he thought of Marie having to leave him. He knew he had to help his brother.

Avery, Nick, and Shane got up and left the room. "Hey Dean," Nick said with a sympathetic smile as he left.

Sam gestured to the now empty seat across from him. Dean eyed Sam suspiciously then slowly lowered himself to the chair.

Sam looked at Dean. After a few moments he sighed and said, "Are you okay?"

Dean looked at Sam. Was he really that dumb? "No, Sam. I'm not. I'm not fine at all."

Sam looked at Dean again. "Well you know," he started, "we haven't killed anything evil in a while. Together, I mean. We could go to Bobby's and see if he knows of anything we could do."

Dean looked at Sam, not breaking eye contact. It might be nice to do something familiar. It might take his mind off of Alannah just a little bit. Alannah... and her shiny hair, and laugh, and bright pink braces, and her calling Dean in the middle of the night when she knew she wasn't supposed to...

Sam watched as his brother considered this. He saw his face go from considering, to doubtful, then sad, then depressed, then outright heartbroken. "Listen man, we can go to Bobby's, find a hunt, kick something's ass and on the way driving we can look anywhere you think Alannah might be," Sam said not moving his eyes from his big brother. "Bobby said he has his daughter and granddaughter over now though, who woulda though Bobby had a daughter right Dean?"

Dean's face didn't change from the same heartbroken expression. _Whoa, Dean? Heartbroken? We have GOT to find Alannah. In the mean time I guess I'll have to cheer Dean up a little._

"Dean!" Sam shouted, knocking Dean out of his stupor.

"What?" Dean asked.

Sam stood up from the table.

"We're going hunting."

_Review?? Tell me how my fight scene was, I know it's probably not what some of you wanted but I figured Dean needed to let off a little steam :). Next chapter... Bobby's...???_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nope.

A/N: I'm not very confident with this chapter, so tell me how you like it.

Chapter 9:

"No," Dean told his brother stubbornly.

"Dude, we're almost there! You have to go in!" Sam said.

"Look, there's someone else there!" Dean said pointing to a blue Kia Forte.

"Who cares!?" Sam practically yelled, having had enough with his brother being in this crappy mood. "Bobby knows we're coming, I'm sure his guests do as well."

* * *

"They'll only be here for a while, you don't even have to talk to 'em," Bobby told Janice and Alannah. He didn't want them to talk to the boys; they'd probably say something stupid making his daughter and granddaughter leave.

"Okay," Janice replied.

Alannah was sitting by a window in Bobby's kitchen. Bobby and Janice were in the library. It wasn't so much a library now, since Janice couldn't stand the mess.

Alannah didn't think she would miss Dean _so _much. She wondered if this was how Dean felt right now. Probably, he was always texting her barely into second period at school, saying he could always come get her early and they could do something more fun than school. Of course she always declined- if her mother was fierce before, she was afraid of what she might do to Dean if she had accepted.

A low, familiar rumble interrupted her thoughts. She looked out the window and saw the impala. _Dean!? _She thought frantically.

She tried to calm herself down. _It's not him... It's not... why would Grandpa have Dean coming over? He wouldn't... _

Her mantra was interrupted when she heard a familiar voice, _Sam?, _saying "Hey Bobby."

She ran out into the library when she heard another, even more familiar voice mumble, "Hey Bobby."

She saw who the voice matched, and ran to Dean, jumping into his arms.

* * *

Janice froze when she saw who walked in the door.

She wanted to hit him when he talked to her dad like he'd known him forever.

She was about to kill him when Alannah jumped into his arms.

Dean wrapped his arms around Alannah, so tight she almost couldn't breath. When Dean heard her cough he loosened his grip, but he sure as hell wasn't letting go.

"Dean Winchester! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Bobby yelled.

Dean slowly released his hold on Alannah when he heard the anger in Bobby's voice. Alannah, however, refused to let go, and that made Bobby's curiosity overrule his anger.

Janice was livid, though, to see that her daughter had actually missed him.

"Alannah Grace!" Janice yelled. Alannah buried her face in Dean's leather jacket, afraid of the scolding she was about to get from her mother.

"Hey, she didn't do anythi-"

"I don't want to hear anything from you!" Janice screamed at Sam, who was trying to defend his brother and Alannah. "What are you even doing here? I just wanted to get my daughter away from YOU!" she yelled pointing at Dean.

"So you took her here? Dean was killing himself over her being gone, and Alannah obviously missed him as well!" Sam said.

"She's fifteen! She doesn't know anything!"

"QUIET!" Bobby yelled, having become frustrated and wanting to know what the hell is going on.

Everyone in the room quieted and turned to look at Bobby, except Alannah who still wasn't letting go of Dean. Bobby wondered what the hell she was holding onto him for, and he was about to find out.

"What the hell is going on?" Bobby asked Sam, who was still glaring at Janice.

"Alannah is who I told you about, Bobby. Who Dean imprinted on," Sam said gesturing to Alannah and Dean.

Bobby was quiet for a minute as he thought about everything Sam had told him. "Well, shit."

_* * *_

"What the hell were you thinkin' taking her away from him like that?" Bobby asked Janice.

"Whh... You believe them?" Janice asked Bobby.

"Of course I believe 'em! Why the hell wouldn't I?"

"Well, it's crazy!" Janice said. "And he's in his thirties, and she's fifteen, and he could hurt her."

"Dean wouldn't hurt anyone that wasn't gonna hurt him first!" Bobby yelled. "Maybe, if someone pissed him off enough, but never a kid! Besides, you really think, by seeing them together, they could possibly stand being far from each other without going insane?" Bobby added quietly looking at Dean and Alannah who were oblivious to the conversation the older two were having, looking at all of Bobby's books, listening to Sam talk about something Dean was mocking.

Janice was quiet, then said, "I don't want anyone else I love to get hurt. I can't lose Alannah."

"I understand that, but you think he wants to lose her either?"

"No, but I'm her mother."

"So only you can love her?" Janice was quiet. "That's what I thought. And don't you want your daughter to be with someone that loves her that much and you know can keep her safe?"

"How do I know he'll keep her safe?"

"He's a hunter! He's one of the best I've ever met, and the best person possible for keeping anyone he cares about that much safe."

"So... what my mother told me when I was young..."

"It's all true, but when I say all of it, I mean all. I'm not crazy," Bobby added quietly.

"So, your wife was possessed?" Janice asked.

Bobby stiffened at the mention of his deceased wife. "Yes," he said.

"Oh... so, you hunt those kinds of things?" Janice wanted to know as much about her father as possible, since he knew Dean and Dean was obviously sticking around for a while. Plus, though Janice didn't realize that was what it was, there was still that underlying longing to know her father.

"Yes I do."

"Well... like what?"

Bobby started telling Janice about hunts he had gone on, but mostly about hunts with John, or Sam and Dean. Dean and Alannah were making fun of Sam's 'Geekitude', as Alannah called it, and to Bobby, everything seemed pretty damn good for having the devil on earth just a few years ago.

_Review?? I know it's crap but tell me what you think anyways so I'm motivated to make the next chapter suck so bad:) _


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Life would be a lot less boring if I owned the Winchesters. Or the Quileutes. But I don't. Therefore I have no life.

A/N: Omgoshness I feel like such an underachiever; I had to write an essay on why family shouldn't live in close vicinities, I had to do a project in history this other chick was supposed to do but didn't, and I had to finish 'Johnny Tremain' which is a painfully boring book all in the same week. Therefore I didn't update as soon as I regularly do. So forgive me and please don't hate this chapter!

I'll quit bitching about my life now. This chapter is pretty darn important to the story line, me thinks.

Chapter 10:

_A tall red-headed woman in high stilettos and a short leather mini skirt exited a building into an alley. _

_She reached in her purse for her cigarettes and lighter, dropping both on the cold, hard ground._

_As she bent down to get them, she could have sworn she felt someone, or something breathing on her neck. She jumped up, dropping her lighter again and glanced around her._

_She shrugged it off and picked her lighter back up._

"_Son of a bitch," she said when her lighter wouldn't work. _

_She stuck the lighter back in her purse and turned around going back towards the door from which she entered the alley. "So much for a smoke break," she muttered. _

_She reached for the door and turned the large metal handle. It wouldn't budge. She pulled harder on it. "Come on, come on," she said._

_She felt a hot breath on her neck. She twisted around. "Hello?" she called out quietly._

"_Hello!" she said louder. She turned back around to the door when nobody answered._

_She banged on the door as hard as she could. "Someone let me in!" she yelled. _

_Hot breath was on her neck again but before she could react she felt excruciating pain in her neck._

_Her limp body sunk to the ground as her attacker fled the scene, having gotten what he wanted._

* * *

Alannah's eyes shot open. She looked around to see where she was, and she was relieved to find that there were no alleys or strippers.

Alannah laid her head back against Dean's chest. Her and Dean had fallen asleep late into the night when they had gotten worn out from making fun of Sammy. They were both still on Bobby's couch in his library.

Looking around she assumed everyone else had went to bed as well since it was only her and Dean in the room.

Alannah sighed, thinking about her dream. She wondered if she should tell her mom, or Dean that lately she has been dreaming of people dying. The first person she saw was her aunt Margie, who died while camping with her husband, Ben. Her aunt was devoured by some ugly creature, and Ben was put in an asylum for saying going on about "the monster that killed Margie."

Alannah had wondered since her first dream came true, how many other people are dying because of her. She started assuming these were crazy coincidences at first, but then it started happening regularly.

Alannah shrugged it off for now, deciding she had stayed up to late with Dean and her tired mind was just telling her to rest. But Alannah knew better.

She went to get off the couch to go use the restroom when she felt an arm snake around her waste restricting her from moving.

"Where do you think you're going little girl?" Dean's tired, half-awake voice asked.

Alannah smiled and laid her head back on Dean's chest deciding she didn't need the bathroom that bad.

"Nowhere."

"That's what I thought," said Dean as he planted a kiss on her head.

Alannah closed her eyes and smiled, drifting off to sleep once again.

* * *

She watched the little girl that had been chosen, sleeping against the experienced hunter everyone had always talked about. She so badly wanted to kill him, but her 'boss' had said it would make things worse, harder.

That is why she didn't kill him when she had so many chances years ago.

She had asked her boss why she didn't kill him when she thought the younger one was going to be a success, and he always says "If Deano died, he wouldn't have made a deal for Sammy. Then if he died before his deal was up, he wouldn't have broken the first seal. Then we wouldn't be here, now would we?" She never disobeyed her boss, for she knew what he said was crucial, and she always had to listen carefully. Communicating from hell to earth wasn't exactly easy. But he's back now, and so is she.

She doesn't understand what is so great about these Winchesters, why Dean got to be the angels' bitch and why Sam was supposed to be the 'boy-king'. _Well that was a bust, _she thinks. Well, she always admired Sammy, obviously, and she got on his good side, so how hard could this be? Befriending little Alannah must not be all that hard, hell Dean had done it, why couldn't she? Granted, being in some little teenagers body was a little out of her element.

The girl moves, and she wonders who's death she is viewing, front row seats.

Did the boss know Dean would imprint one of his 'special children' when he was turned into a shifter? Or was it just Winchester luck that Dean and Sam get tied up in the creepy bastard's plans again?

She sighs. She was instructed to come visit the girl, but not let her be aware she was doing so, yet. What was the point in that? Not to mention this house was a pain in the ass to enter. Much harder than before. Seriously, if the boss hadn't helped so she could get in here, she would have been so screwed! She wonders why she was chosen, and not a higher level demon to make sure this child was 'activating correctly,' as the boss had said.

She assumes it was because she is the one who corrupted the brother, the strong-willed, tough hunter bred for success.

The boss. Why is he the boss, anyways? Sure, he's pretty powerful but what happened to Lilith? She died, back in the pit now, thanks to her, but sure there's someone more powerful than this yellow-eyed freak, right?

_Oh_, she realizes. This girl. She realizes how honored she is to carry out such a wondrous task, making sure the girl is around all these hunters.

She smiles, knowing her task is even larger than she is aware of. Her first task with wonder boy was successful enough, and if she hadn't gotten wasted by the older hunter- with her own knife- the world would be how it should be. Demons, demons, demons.

She shrugs it off, knowing that is all in the past, and she will be even more successful than ever. She always was good at manipulating.

_Haha guess who's coming to dinner now? Pretty obvious, but I bet you didn't see this chapter coming, right? As much as I hate doing this to Dean again, this was fun to write! Let me know what you think!! Your opinions matter!!_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Nope.

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I was supposed to be reading "Tooth and Nail" this break for Honors before school started again but kept getting sidetracked by reading other stories and playing Kingdom hearts on my nintendo ds, because that game is surprisingly very addicting to me.

I'll shut up now.

Wait, no I won't. I know most of you were pissed about a certain evil spawn's arrival, but please don't hate me. You really think I'd let that bitch into my story without planning on her getting killed? Hell to the no.

NOW I'll shut up.

Chapter 11:

Alannah's mother had said her goodbye's to her grandpa and took off shortly after Dean's arrival. Dean had arrived at Alannah's home an hour after she had, and Alannah and Dean got to have some of the moments together they had missed while Alannah was away with her mother and grandfather.

In fact, Dean and Alannah had spent most of their time together the past month. Or at least the first couple weeks.

Then Alannah met Miranda, a pretty brunette girl that seemed eager to be Alannah's friend. Alannah of course obliged quickly; it wasn't everyday you had someone wanting to be your friend instead of push you into a locker and call you a loser, was it?

Other than her best friend ever, Andrea, of course. But Andrea wasn't too happy about Alannah choosing to hang out with Miranda.

Andrea had said, "Girls like that don't talk to girls like us unless it's to try and sabotage us or something. Like an inside job."

Alannah scoffed and said, "You're acting like it's a big conspiracy or something. And some girls like that are pretty nice."

"Yeah, when you get them out of their evil little groups long enough to say two words to you."

Alannah will admit how odd it was that there were these evil little groups or 'cliques'. She remembered seeing 'Mean Girls' a few years back and saying how ridiculous it was that such groups would exist, and said to Andrea their school won't be like that.

Alannah almost laughs when she thinks of that.

These nonexistent forces keeping the people in their groups were usually so strong, so hard to penetrate, yet this girl, who looks like a ten times prettier version of Ashley Marks, would talk to her?

Even she had to admit it was pretty unlikely.

Yet she couldn't help but want to talk to her. Not because of her social status as the gorgeous new girl from Wisconsin, but she was funny and outgoing, and made Alannah feel like not such an outsider. The only other person that successfully did that was Dean.

With him she thought, _How cool am I that some hot older man literally can't live without me?_

But then she goes to school, and she's nothing but a shadow of a person who barely talks unless she's talked too, or if it's Andrea.

Now here Alannah was, walking the halls after school talking to Miranda about some random topic having to do with weird foods their parents think are disgusting.

Alannah laughed and said, "My Mom says it's disgusting to have a marshmallow puff sandwich but I'm addicted." _**(A/n: sorry I have a recent obsession with marshmallow puff)**_

"I know.." Miranda continued on, but Alannah had stopped listening. She looked towards the doors of her school and saw Dean's car pulling in the parking lot of her school. _Crap, I forgot he was coming to get me again today._

"Um, Miranda?" Alannah interrupted. "I forgot that my... Mom's... friend was going to pick me up today, you think I could come over another time?"

Miranda looked towards the doors, and Alannah could have sworn she saw her eyes flicker to a dark, soulless, black.

But then she smiled and said, "It's okay, we can do it tomorrow or something."

"Okay, great!" Alannah said.

Alannah started to walk away when she heard a whisper just loud enough for her to hear, "If only Dean knew about you."

"What was that?" Alannah asked politely.

Miranda looked shocked then feigned confusion. "What was what?" she asked.

Alannah looked from Miranda to the door. "Um, okay, I'll see you tomorrow!" she said starting to walk away.

"See ya!" Miranda said.

Alannah got to Dean and the Impala and Dean opened the door for her. "Who's that?" he asked as he got settled in and turned on the ignition.

Alannah had forgotten that she hadn't told Dean about Miranda and he hadn't seen her because Alannah usually takes the bus. Lately she had gotten sick of loud obnoxious people throwing stuff at her. "Just this new girl I met a few weeks ago," she replied coolly.

"Huh," was all Dean said.

* * *

Dean had been watching Alannah like a hawk the minute he first saw her at Bobby's. He had to make sure nobody would ever take her from him again. EVER.

Not her Mom. Not Bobby. And not that freaky little girl that smirked at him at the school Alannah had been hanging out with lately. Dean liked Andrea, though he was skeptical of the new friend.

No little girl smirks like that- evil, pure, genuine, evil. Unless they're possessed. Or crazy. She's probably crazy. Dean would have to remember to make sure Alannah was still wearing the anti-possession charm he had given her about a month back.

What did Alannah say her name was? _Miranda. _Miranda. _Even sounds evil._

But there was something familiar about that triumphant, self-righteous smirk on that little girls face. She probably looked like someone he knew. Or someone he had met, or helped on a case.

Either way, he's going to make sure Alannah stays away from her as much as possible. He'd have to start taking her more places weekends, or even after school.

_Ridiculous. Like a little girl's going to take her from me. _Whatever. Even so, he's going to try to make sure she's not going around Miranda unless it's absolutely necessary. Like at school. Other than that: No.

Dean smiled when he was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of a certain little girl's musical giggling due to the nude Asian man flying out of a trunk to beat a man with a crowbar.

Yeah, he's definitely not letting anyone take her!

_Review?? Guess what movie that scene was from!!_

_Also, I have nothing against the name Miranda, haha. I actually like that name._

_I'll try to update sooner this time. I still haven't started reading Tooth and Nail, and it has to be to page eighty by Monday, and that's not a lot but I have plenty of more important stuff (according to me) to do. Then I have to read The Tempest, cuz I didn't pay attention while everyone was reading it out loud in a weird circle thing. I was reading Carrie instead. I'll shut up and let you review now:)) _


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not have that kind of luck. In fact, my luck is quite crappy.

A/N: I'm sooo sorry for the delay! School was killing me; I had two books to read (One I still haven't), an essay, a project about prescription drugs, finals last and this week, student led whatevers, and I had to go to court, then I had to make up the schoolwork I missed because of that, then I had to do some stupid test for a stupid contest, I couldn't breathe all month so I went to the doctors and apparently I have asthma, then I had to do high school pre-registration. And orientation.

I'll quit whining, but I think you get my point– I was a little busy.

* * *

Chapter 12:

Alannah did not go over to Miranda's house the next day. She didn't the next day either. Nor did she the next day.

The next day Dean insisted Alannah play hooky from school and go hiking. They went through the woods and up a hill to a beautiful empty clearing where they could see the beach in La Push perfectly (a/n familiar?).

The day after that, they went to the Space Needle, and played at the amusement park as well. They ended up staying in a nice hotel that according to Alannah had four different types of chairs (a/n: haa). They went swimming in the pool the next day (well, Alannah swam, Dean sat in a chair glaring at every 'pervert' that laid eyes on Alannah) and after that they went back to the amusement park one last time.

When they got back to Forks, Alannah and Dean bid their goodbyes until they saw each other again tomorrow after school.

"Mom, I'm going on a walk, alright?" Alannah asked. As much as she loved her Mom and knew her Mom loved her, she was kind of insane when things did not go her way, especially with Alannah. Dean 'convincing' her to allow Dean and her to stay away as long as they had was qualified as things not going her way.

"Yes honey," Janice said as she finished her speech about "not good for a kid to miss so much school" and "Dean not being good for her baby."

Alannah pulled her coat back on and walked out the door.

Walking down the quiet street, she passed a large house with a large pine tree in front of a big white house.

Alannah's hand went to her head when she felt a stab of pain shoot through her skull.

She fell to her knees as incoherent pictures flashed through her line of sight.

The images got clearer and she completely lost all sight of the street

What she could see was the inside of the house. Inside the kitchen of the house was a pretty young woman wearing a white night gown. In her right hand was a baby monitor, and in her left was a glass of milk from which she was drinking.

The monitor began making static noises, and in the background was a baby crying. The woman sighed as she set the glass in the nearby sink and turned, starting up a set of stairs.

"Oh, Aiden, what's the matter now?" she mumbled as she made her descent up the stairs.

She looked in the doorway and saw a figure standing over her son's crib.

"Daniel?" she asked, her face an expression of confusion. "You're back from work early?"

The figure turned around and put a finger to his lips, gazing at her with soul-shattering yellow eyes.

"Aiden!" she screamed and ran towards the crib.

She was close to the crib when she felt her back thud against the nearby wall. She struggled as she began sliding uncontrollably up towards the ceiling.

She looked down at her son, now directly below her, staring straight up at his mother, tiny appendages flailing up towards her.

The estranged mother whimpered when she felt her stomach split open. She felt her whole body freeze entirely; she couldn't move no matter how hard she tried.

The figure was gone, but a new one soon took it's place.

"Hey little guy," the figure said gently. "Where in the world is your Mommy at?"

The woman identified the figure as Daniel, and some of her fear left her.

"What is this?" Daniel muttered, seeing the blood from his wife's wound next to his baby's head.

Looking up he saw where she had gone.

Hot, fiery pain erupted from inside her as she watched Daniel rush their now six-month-old baby from the room.

"Aiden," she whispered as she watched the two lives of her now over life flee.

Her world was in flames when she breathed her last breath, every thought in her channeled towards her cursed son.

* * *

Alannah hissed in pain as the images of fire and blood dissipated from her vision.

"Alannah!" she heard someone close to her yell.

Looking up she saw the person it belonged to, Miranda, gazing at her through worried eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, yeah I'm fine," Alannah said standing up slowly. "What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously.

"I live right there!" Miranda said pointing at the house across from the fiery domain Alannah had witnessed. Alannah was confused-- this had never happened when she was awake.

"Oh."

"Do you need anything? Should I call an ambulance?" Miranda asked getting her cell phone out of her pocket.

"No, no. I should just... go home," Alannah replied dazedly. Where she really wanted to be was with Dean, where she knew she would be safe. Dean always made her better.

Alannah walked away without saying goodbye, a million thoughts going through her head.

There was one that particularly bothered her; was this woman going to die? The others she had seen did.

The woman in the alley had. So had the man's who's throat was slit– by someone who looked disconcertingly like Miranda, and he was on the news the other day. Police were still looking for the 'stealth killer'.

The main thing that frightened her though, was how dark and soulless not-Miranda's eyes looked in that particular dream.

* * *

_Revieww?? I seriously am going to update this sooner this time, now that i (hopefully) won't be so busy. More Dean in the next chapter– big stuff coming up :)_

_p.s. read my story Winchester Wussy to see Dean and Alannah go to the space needle for the first time lol._


End file.
